Dissidia Ascension
by lightningflash51
Summary: The Eleventh cycle has begun as a new darkness beyond even the Great Will sits on the horizon. Summary is not my strong point Story is Au but mostly canon Rated T for safety


Dissidia Ascension

Prologue

World B was a place to call home for few and for others it was called "living Hell" but besides that nothing much to come from a world made of mixed-matched pieces from multiple other worlds made from memories and turned into battlefields. Many know about the virtually endless conflict between Chaos and Cosmos' warriors of light and dark. This story bases itself within the eleventh cycle of war and focuses on many of warriors as a new and more powerful threat emerges on the horizon.

Act I: New faces

Ethan was nervous and who could blame him. Being coerced into being a warrior of Chaos wasn't always a good thing for a guy like him but then again who could argue with a beast I mean god like Chaos. Having literally lived in Hell for most of his life Ethan shouldn't have been scared, but Chaos had knew there was more than one way to get someone on his side. He simply told Ethan that his "scent" would make him a target marked with death by warriors of Cosmos already and if that wasn't enough Chaos also told him that the numbers in warriors were uneven on both sides. Ethan wanted to regret his decision so much that he was willing to try and chew off his hand just to prove his point to the crowd of "soldiers" standing around the Chaos Shrine but didn't simply because he had tried to at least 34 times already and had little to no success. As he looked around at the various assortment of people he couldn't help but feel like taking a mental stock of who he may trust and who he may not trust. Though consider it silly to pick who to trust based on looking at them Ethan had much more intuition than most people and studied how people behaved more than how they looked.

He scanned the crowd in hopes of maybe finding a familiar face, after all someone from home was always good news but he didn't only further increasing his urge to bite at his wrist in his inane to bite his hand off.

"Why are you doing that, do have somehow like the taste of your wrist perhaps?"

Ethan nearly hit the ceiling in surprise as he whirled around to identify the voice. The man was none other than Kuja as he stood in all his silver glory smirking at Ethan's surprised face.

"Well are you going to answer or are a silent one like Miss Branford over there?" Kuja asked with an underlining tone of curiosity in his voice.

"Well one I don't really know what you mean by the whole like the taste of my wrist, two I'm actually trying to bite off my hand to prove my point, and three who's Branford?" Ethan asked and explained in one breath.

"What exactly do you mean by biting off your hand to prove your point because it looks more like you have an irritating bug bite you're trying to gnaw off and to answer your question Terra Branford is that girl over there next to Kefka assuming you really can tell the difference between him and a wannabe god." Kuja explained with distaste. Ethan was beginning like this guy but then again he didn't consider Kuja as a friend yet as he turned his attention over to where Kefka and Exdeath were having a conversation and saw Terra simply idling by with a blank expression on her face. Ethan continued to identify each of the warriors as he knew these people could just as much of his allies as they could enemies. He saw two out of place warriors standing near Garland with cold and calm expressions on their faces. One was a big man at least 8'4", despite his slouch making him look 6'8" instead, he wore purple, full-body armor and had greased over black hair and a permanent scar over his right eye. The other was what looked like a wildcat and human rolled into one. She stood on her feet like a human, her cat-like face staring down at all the others, and was covered head to toe in burnt orange fur. She wore leather armor on her and had to katanas strapped to her waist with a hunters cloak covering her head and back. Ethan couldn't help but wonder who or what they were.

"I already what you are going to ask their names are Kalos, that hulk in armor, and Mayleen, the Laylinticous next to him." Kuja told him in anticipation.

"What's a Laylinti…?"

"It's a humanoid-like species that had lived on a continent in world C before it was lost to war." Kuja explained a smile creeping up onto his face.

"What is the smile for man it's not like I just said let's go blow up a Cyber daemon or something like that." Ethan asked getting a little nervous right as Emperor Mateus walked in. the Emperor began talking cliché villain things and made sure I, as a new warrior amongst the ranks of Chaos, was known and announced once again making me want to gnaw off a hand only this time I wanted to bite his hand off.

Afterwards Ethan had decided to get some shut-eye just so he could hopefully shut off that annoying urge to gnaw hands off and to organize his thoughts a bit. He pulled out his hastily made list of people he knew to try and stick around and those he didn't really think he could trust.

_People to trust_

_Golbez-he's not all bad but a liitle on the mysterious side_

_Gabranth-he seems like a considerate ally and gives off an aura similar to Golbez_

_Tidus-whiny and immature but more reasonable than Kefka_

_Kuja-not someone to inore and seems to be a "bottom rung guy" like me_

_Terra Branford-quiet but somewhat friendly, when Kefka isn't around_

_Cloud Strife-he got more morality than most and acts like an older brother, something I actually need_

_People not to trust_

_Kefka-obvious reasons_

_Exdeath-he won't shut about the f**king void_

_Ultimecia-she is self-obsessed to no end it's just no use_

_Garland-he not intimidating but the fact that he only hungers and talks about fighting makes me have some doubts on whether I'm going to be used punching bag or not_

_Cloud of Darkness-same as Exdeath but a little more tolerable to a point_

_Emperor Mateus-he more vain than most demons I've met and thinks he's going to rule world B after Chaos is gone and is so cliché_

_Sephiroth-thinks he's so perfect and constantly gives me death-glares like I had killed his puppy or something_

Ethan sighed as he thought about who he may have to fight. As Garland stated there were an even number of warriors split between the two sides. Unlike all the others he didn't have a set fighter to go up against or a rival to really hate. He looked around at his room which was an impressive step up from the shoddy little alcoves he slept in back in hell. As sleep began to take over he wondered what Garland had meant about how the war being truly endless.

"*sigh* only time will tell I guess" Ethan said as he fell asleep.  
(A/N)

for the record right now this is an AU story that contains mostly canon things from the games. This is going to be a mostly OC-centric story but all other characters from in-game will get a chance. And for starters here is a quick and short bio for my character Ethan

BIO

Ethan

Age:17, he is chronologically much older though

Appearance: 6' w/short, black and slight stuck out hair (think Teen Gohan's hairstyle from DBZ cell games saga)

Background: unlike most newer warriors within the realm of world B he remembers virtually every detail of his life before joining the cycles and, before world B, had spent 15 years of his life trapped in hell fending for himself. At age 15 he found a blade called Soul Dragon (which is a long sword with a thin blade and a single amethyst on its hilt) which he found served as a link between a mysterious voice and the worlds outside of Hell

(A/N ending)

well r&r if you can i may have chapter 2 out in a week or so give or take


End file.
